Happy Birthday, Pepper
by Brightki
Summary: Tony knows exactly what to get Pepper for her birthday.


**A/N:** Written for ohmyloki's birthday, once upon an age.

* * *

It is almost Pepper's birthday and, really, what could Tony get for her? Sure, she isn't Tony Stark rich, but she is CEO of Stark Industries rich. This meant rich enough to own a pair of Louboutins for every day of the week and two on Sundays.

But there is one thing he was almost positive she had thought about and wanted and had never had. So, it is up to him to provide it for her.

Tony knows he will have to proceed cautiously with all aspects of this gift giving. He doesn't want to spook anyone and ruin the entire thing, so it is going to take a steady, subtle hand.

Of which neither of Tony's hands was subtle. Steady, sure, but definitely not subtle.

* * *

"Hey, Cap."

Steve looks up from his newspaper, his blue eyes zeroing in on Tony, who is leaning against the kitchen island and trying to look insolent and lazy, and succeeding magnificently. "Good morning, Tony. What can I help you with?"

"Well, see. Tomorrow is Pepper's birthday. And I had a kind of a favor to ask you."

Tilting his head curiously, Steve just watches Tony, waiting for the favor asking.

"And it's kind-of-actually a humongous favor."

"Ok? What is it? I can try…"

"Would you be at all interested in having sex?"

"Uhhh…"

"With Pepper. And me. Together."

"Uhhh…"

Tony watches his fellow Avengers' face, his brows arching over the rims of his sunglasses. Steve's face is turning an interesting shade of red as he sputters; it is almost damned downright adorable.

"Steve? Don't have an aneurysm. You can say-…"

"All right."

"-no. Wait. What?"

Steve takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a minute, rubbing the bridge of his nose self-consciously. "I said, all right. I will do it. I mean… I've kind of… thought about it before. Not all together, you know? But… individually…"

Tony pauses as he allows the words to sink in before he straightens up abruptly, throwing his sunglasses onto the counter. "Individually? You mean, like… both me and Pepper? Just not together. But with you."

Steve clears his throat and looks down at his crumpled paper, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. "Uh, yeah. I have." He closes his eyes again, just knowing that, despite Tony's previous invitation, he's going to storm off and leave him alone to his embarrassment. He wasn't sure if he prefers that or he really just wants Tony to stay.

He is definitely not expecting the hand that catches his chin, tilting his head up, and the mouth that crashes down onto his. Tony's neatly trimmed facial hair tickles at Steve's upper lip as he holds his face, lips pressed firmly but still closed against his. After a moment, Tony pulls back just a little and looks up into Steve's eyes, grinning. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

Steve can only gape down at Tony, shock from his reaction and the kiss shivering down his spine. "Really? I didn't think…"

Tony laughs softly, looping an arm around Steve's neck and leaning against his arm lightly. "Cap, really? You know me pretty well by now! I would've thought by now you'd know not a whole lot shocks me. Or makes me uncomfortable. You know, I really should have thought about this before now…" He licks his lips lightly then leans further forward, kissing Steve again. This time, his tongue lightly brushes against his lips, pressing a little more firmly than the last kiss.

Not nearly as surprised the second time, Steve relaxes and wraps his arms around Tony's shoulders, pulling him in closer as he opens his mouth to his tongue, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he pulls the smaller man between his legs, pressing their bodies tight together. Steve moans into Tony's mouth as he shifts, Tony digging his fingers into his shoulder as he pushes in even closer, nipping at his lower lip gently before pulling his head back again. "Oh, yeah. This is going to be my birthday present, too." He chuckles and kisses Steve once more, this time lightly and quickly.

"Penthouse, seven o'clock. And limber up. It's going to be a long night, Cap." Tony grins and brushes his nose against Steve's, fingers of one hand ghosting over the outline of his rigid cock through his jeans before he detangles himself from the taller man. With a wink and a quick adjustment of his own, he saunters out of the kitchen, whistling.

Steve gulps and glances down at himself, sighing. "What have I gotten myself into?" He grins a little and finishes his now cold coffee in two swallows before heading down to the gym.

* * *

At six fifty-six, Steve steps from the elevator to the penthouse floor, shifting nervously as he looks around. "Uhm, hello?" He walks further into the room before he stumbles as Tony practically appears from down the hall and throws his arms around his waist.

"Steve! I was a little afraid you wouldn't show up." Tony grins at him, before turning slightly as Pepper walks in as well.

"Steve? Is everything all right?" Pepper looks from Steve to Tony, worriedly.

"Steve is great, Pepper. And I mean that in all senses of the word! Happy birthday!" Tony chuckles as he pats Steve on the chest with his free hand, the other arm still firmly wrapped around his waist.

Pepper arches her brows and looks at Tony closely. "What are you talking about? How much have you had to drink?"

"Seriously, Pepper? Nothing, and yes, happy birthday. Steve is your birthday present!" The person in question blushes as he clears his throat a little, looking over to Pepper with wide eyes. "Pepper…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tony! Steve can't be my birthday…"

"Actually, I kind of am Pepper. Tony asked me… well, that is…"

"I know what you like, Pep. And Steve is going to join us tonight. Because that's what you like, and I am also selfish and this is going to be fantastic." Tony chuckles as he squeezes Steve's waist, reaching out to drag Pepper closer with his free arm, squeezing the three of them together.

"Uh, Steve? Did Tony actually ask you… and you agreed to this?" Pepper looks up at Steve with wide eyes, licking her lips.

"Yeah, he did. And yeah, I did. And I told him, well, that I had kind of thought about it before though not this exact arrangement, but yeah. It's… it's good for me." Steve smiles down at Pepper nervously before he leans over and kisses her lightly on the lips. She straightens up as he begins to pull away and grabs his face, pulling him back down for a harder, deeper kiss, as Tony chuckles and leans over to nibble on Pepper's earlobe, one hand tugging at Steve's shirt to untuck it and sliding under to rub across the skin of his lower back.

Steve shifts a little to wrap one arm around Pepper, pulling her closer as they kiss, and his other hand twists at the wrist to rub across Tony's cock through his jeans, a little awkwardly due to the angle. Tony gasps into Pepper's ear and pushes his hips into Steve's hand, his hand not under Steve's shirt going to the front of Pepper's, unbuttoning it deftly and cupping her bare breast, plucking the nipple.

She pulls away from Steve's mouth with a soft groan, tilting her head back as her hand reaches out to cup Steve through his jeans, watching as Tony pulls him closer to press his own frantic kiss to his mouth. "This should probably move to the bedroom. Or we might not make it that far." Pepper giggles and grabs both of her men by the hand, dragging them away from each other and down the hall.

Tony chuckles and grabs Steve's other hand, calling out. "Hey, Jarvis. It's birthday party time, lock down the penthouse to anyone and everyone. No exceptions."

"Understood, sir. Happy birthday, Ms. Potts."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Pepper grins over her shoulder as the three of them makes it into the bedroom before she pushes Tony onto the bed. "You, get undressed. Steve, you stand still." She reaches out and begins unbuttoning Steve's shirt with quick fingers, pushing it off of his shoulders.

Tony pouts and tugs off his own t-shirt. "What am I, chopped liver? Besides… I want to help you." He shimmies out of his jeans and underwear, before he tosses the clothes onto the floor and then reaching out to unbutton Steve's jeans. Steve lets out a laugh as he shakes his shirt from his wrists and kicks off his shoes. "Well, you know, maybe… you can take turns. Next time. If, you know… you want." He blushes again, looking down at Pepper as he pushes her shirt from her shoulders, completely baring her from the waist up, and then over to Tony as he slides a hand over his bare hip.

"Oh, I could definitely get used to this arrangement." Pepper chuckles as she leans over, dragging her tongue across Steve's nipple, dragging a groan from his throat, as her hands take over for Tony's and she pushes his jeans and underwear down his hips in one move. Tony has moved to her pants, kissing along her bare shoulder then down her spine as he kneels to tug her pants down over her legs. "Uh huh, me too."

Steve licks his lips and looks down at the two in front of him, grinning crookedly as he runs a big hand through Pepper's hair. "Uhm, maybe we should get on the bed now?" Tony grins up at Steve over Pepper's shoulder before he grabs her and throws her onto the bed as she laughs. "Good plan, Cap!" He then reaches over and grabs Steve by the cock, stroking him slowly as he leans over and licks the same nipple Pepper was just attached to. Steve shudders, his head falling back as he lets out a soft moan, his eyes moving over to Pepper as she watches the two men, her fingers slowly rubbing along the edges of her pussy. "You guys are just too hot together." She licks her lips then curls her finger at them. "Get over here."

Steve shudders then grabs Tony around the waist and pushes him onto the bed, mimicking his moving Pepper to the bed. Tony just chuckles and grabs Pepper by the waist, flipping her onto her hands and knees as he lies back on the bed. "There, we go. Good girl." He pulls her hips down towards his mouth as he licks along her inner thigh, teasing her. "God, Pep. You are soaking wet."

Pepper snorts and reaches back, pinching Tony's nipple sharply and making him gasp and bite her thigh in retaliation, before she reaches out and pulls Steve closer to her, still on his knees. "There you go, just there, Steve." She smiles up at him sweetly before she leans down and lightly trails her tongue along his swollen cock, swirling along the head before she draws him into her mouth slowly. Steve shudders and cups her head lightly, gasping as she begins pulling along his length. He looks down at her, then along her body to where Tony lies, his cock just as hard and dribbling onto his stomach as his mouth teases her pussy.

Tony suddenly latches onto Pepper's clit, making her moan hard and deep, which in turn makes Steve groan out loud, thrusting his hips against her mouth sharply. Tony's tongue in turn flicks then drags flat across her clit, her hips rolling as she grinds down onto his mouth, as her hands grasp at Steve's hips, holding on as she pushes her mouth up then down back across his swollen cock, her tongue fluttering and swirling over the very tip with each draw.

Steve grunts and squeezes his eyes shut, holding onto Pepper's shoulder as he thrusts a few more times, groaning out loud as he comes into her mouth. She whimpers and sucks hard as she swallows every last drop before she pulls her head back and cries out with her own orgasm, her hair sticking to her forehead as she groans, her nails digging into Steve's hips. "Ohhh, God…!"

Tony latches onto Pepper's pussy, sucking and licking furiously, dragging out her orgasm for a few moments before he gently disengages, sitting up as he licks his lips with a grin. "Now, how is it fair that you two already have gotten off and I haven't yet?" He arches a brow, looking between the other two. Steve grins sheepishly at Pepper, then Tony, motioning to his already re-hardening cock. "Well, it's a side effect of everything else? It doesn't take long…"

Pepper shakes her head and laughs, falling onto her back on the bed. "Oh, God. I'm never going to get any work done again, ever, between the two of you, am I?" Tony reaches out, sliding one finger along her trembling pussy, lightly tweaking her clit and making her gasp, before reaching over with the same hand and wrapping it around Steve's cock, spreading Pepper's juices along his length with a soft moan. "Nope, you asked for it, Pepper. Well, not really. But I delivered anyway!"

Steve grins and leans over, kissing Tony deeply as his tongue licks away the flavor of Pepper from his mouth, his hand wrapping around his swollen, weeping cock and tugging lightly, making Tony moan loudly. Pepper smiles, watching the boys grope each other for a few minutes before she reaches over, forcing Tony to lay down on the bed. "You, there. Steve, here." She smirks then, positioning Steve just over Tony's head as she looks down at him. "Go to town." Tony grins widely as he reaches up, pulling Steve's cock into his mouth, making the bigger man gasp, his eyes widening almost dramatically. Pepper chuckles and pulls Steve's face down, kissing him deeply as she slowly lowers herself down onto Tony's cock, groaning loudly into his mouth.

The position is a little awkward, Steve's hips tilted as far forward as he can get them as Tony sucks vigorously on his cock, and Pepper's mouth attached to his as she fucks herself on Tony's swollen member, but it feels so good that all three of them forget their discomfort for a few moments anyway.

Steve is the first one to pull back, looking at Pepper as he pants and licks his lips. "Can I... trade with Tony?" She grins up at him and licks his sweaty cheek before tapping Tony's shoulder, and he reluctantly pulls himself from Steve's cock, and the three of them shift around, trading positions. Pepper lies back as Steve lines up between her legs and pushes himself deep into her, making her gasp out as he thrusts a few times, before Tony stands before Steve, tracing his cock over his lips before he lets out a cry as Steve drawls his length into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over the flesh coated in what is becoming familiar as Pepper.

Tony groans out, thrusting his hips against Steve's mouth as his hips thrust into Pepper, making her cry out and clutch at the sheets with one hand, her back arching as she claws at Tony's leg with the other. She begins to shudder and cries out sharply, moaning as she comes again, Steve grunting against Tony's cock as he thrusts harder into Pepper's orgasm. "Do you want me to pull back, Steve? I'm not going to last much longer…" Tony gasps out as he gripes his shoulder, his hips stuttering as he attempts to hold his own orgasm back. Steve looks up into his eyes then shakes his head negatively, just a touch, before renewing his strokes along Tony's cock. Tony moans loudly and squeezes his eyes shut as he pumps into Steve's mouth, a little too hard a few more times, and comes, fingers grasping at his shoulders as his knees lock. "Fuuuuck!"

Pepper reaches down between her legs, whimpering as Steve's thrusts become erratic and her fingers framing his thrusting cock and grinds her palm hard against her clit. Steve swallows Tony's come, some dribbling from the corner of his mouth, before her groans loudly as his second orgasm overtakes him, thrusting harder into Pepper's pussy as she screams out, fingers coaxing out one last orgasm as she pushes her hips up into Steve's.

Tony flops back onto the bed, panting as Steve rolls off of Pepper carefully, the three collapsing beside one another, basking in the afterglow for a few moments. Pepper reaches out on either side of her and curls her fingers around one hand each of Tony and Steve's, her lips curling in an extraordinarily pleased smile. "That was the best birthday present, ever."

Steve laughs low and squeezes her hand, settling in and resting his head on her shoulder. "Happy birthday, Pepper." Tony chuckles and leans in as well, kissing her cheek. "Yeah, happy birthday, Pepper. You're welcome." He struggles to pull up a blanket over the three of them as the settle down into the bed.

Pepper smiles, snuggling into her men. "This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."


End file.
